Just being Friends?
by AKK86
Summary: Jolene Baird continues Adam Fenixs work and only wants to be a friend to Marcus but things changes.


Character: Jolene Baird

Half sister to Damon Baird on his father's side. Damon tell Mikela Fenix in :Panic Stricken and Anger Ridden that his father walked out on him and elder sister when he were six. Jolene grew up in the same neighbourhood as Mikela but didn't become her friend until high school Jolene is 23 years old. 3 years older than Mikela. After college her and a few of her friends travelled around the world. When they come back she got a job in GOC research center and got interested in Adam Fenix work. She went to his house to look at his computer. Found more data, took a stroll in the backyard and say a dead locust that scared the living shit out of her.

Jolene: a 5 feet 8 inches tall girl, weight 130 pounds, dark brown haired unlike Damon. Very smart.

Authors note: I have borrowed some characters from the user: pictureperfexi0n story: **Panic Stricken and Anger Ridden.** I liked the idea about Marcus having a little sister. I also liked that part about Damon Baird's father left them and he started a new life with a new wife and children.

This story takes place a year after Gears of war 2 ended and before the third and during the third. Location: New Jacinto I write in first person because I find it easier.

Just beeing friends?

I come home from my night shift. Found my laptop still running. I turned my head towards the bedroom that lay across from the living room and kitchen. Marcus were lying there half naked sleeping. He had probably been up half the night. I went to bed and laid myself down beside him. He looked so peaceful. I petted his cheek that was soft though his scar was there. He didn't move at first. I petted him on his arm were he had a nasty long scar that run from his elbow to the wrist. He started slowly to wake up.

"Good Morning. I said"

"Good Morning. How was your night?"

"Good and your? You probably sat in front of the laptop half the night."

"You don't mind me using your bed?"

"Not as long as I can have my bed back from you."

He smiled and said.

"Are you not supposed to sleep?"

"In a few hours so I get the right rhythm. I think you need to get up before everyone asks where you are."

"They can wait."

"They might think I kidnapped you. I'm the weirdo now."

"Are you going to continue my father's work?"

"Yes I am, I hope that I'm not getting too much into it."

"Yeah"

"I'll make you some breakfast so get up.W

I did an attempt to move but gave up when Marcus didn't move. We lay close together but I knew nothing would happen. We were more like close friends than love interests. I tried to drag him out of the bed.

"C'mon. I can't have you lying around here all day."

He did no attempt to help me and he was heavy for me. I looked down at his arm and saw his scar again.

"The one that did that must have been pretty nasty."

"It was ok. It looks worse that it is."

"Ok I give up. You get yourself up. I'll be in the kitchen."

When I was in the kitchen I could hear Marcus in the bathroom talking to someone. He comes out to the kitchen fully dressed.

"I'll get to go."

"Sure. I'll call if something pops up."

"Ok. Take care."

"Take something to eat."

He grabbed a sandwich and kissed me on my cheek before he left. I looked after him. He was a nice guy. I sat down in front of the laptop with a sandwich in my hand. Nothing unusual comes up.

A week later:

I woke up in the middle of the night because I had to use the bathroom. I saw a dark figure sit in front of the laptop. I walked slowly. The figure turned around. It was Marcus.

"How did you get in here?"

"Your brother lended me the spare key."

"Oh. Remind me to not give him back it back."

"Ok. Nothing?"

"A few things. I wrote them down. You can read it yourself. I need to use the bathroom."

I come back and Marcus was deeply in my notes.

"Any interesting?" I asked

"Nothing I already knew."

"Too bad. Do your girlfriend know you are here?"

"I don't have one. It's complicated."

"Ok. I'll not ask anymore. You can stay as long as you want but let me know when you are leaving. I'm going back to bed."

"Sweet dreams"

"Thanks. Good night."

He turned back to the laptop. I went to bed. I couldn't more than wonder how it would be having him beside me but I needed to think about something else though it would never happen. I woke up late and it was light outside. I walked up and looked around. Marcus wasn't there. No note or nothing.

"Marcus is you there?" I didn't get an answer. I called his name again.

"I'm here. I borrowed your shower. He answered walking out from the bathroom "

"Oh I thought you left without locking the door."

"I'll never do that."

He looked pretty sexy in just a towel around his waist. I couldn't keep myself from staring.

"I'll get that look pretty often." He said to me

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. I shouldn't do that. We are friends. Friends do not look at each other as sex objects. I'm sorry." I responded.

"It's ok. At least I attract the women." He said with a funny smile on his lips

"Yes you do. Excuse me I need to use the bathroom. You already know where everything is. Help yourself."

I walked in to the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror, looking straight in.

"You are one big idiot. He is your friend in love with someone else and he is way out of your league. I told myself. "

I come out. I went to kitchen to make something to drink. Marcus comes up behind me half naked, still just with the towel around him.

"Marcus, please. Don't do this."

"Why not?"

"Because"

"You think too much. About what the others think."

"Do you what they think?"

"No. I don't."

"They think I'm making myself interesting so you will be interested in me."

"But you are interesting. You care about science."

"Yeah."

Marcus turned me around.

"Please Marcus."

"What will happen to you?"

"I'll loose control and regret it later."

"What really happen at my father's house?"

"Is that what you want to know?"

I become stiff.

"Jolene. I just wondering."

"Like everyone else. Get out." I said upset.

I pushed him from me.

"Fine."

He went. The door slammed hard. I sat down in the couch crying. He had tricked me. I went to the door and looked out through ----. He was still standing outside. I opened up and said.

"Didn't I tell you to go?"

He just looked at me and went inside. I followed him. We come to the living room.

"I understand something happened that made you think twice. I want to know because we killed the locusts long ago."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." He said and looked worried.

"Well I'm not." I looked down at the floor. I dragged my left feet along the carpet,

"You met one?"

"I'm not telling anything else." I went quiet.

Marcus looked at me. I could see that he starting to get angry.

"When you say it like that it seems they are still alive."

I shrouded my shoulders.

"Now you are making yourself interesting."

"I just don't want to talk about it like you don't talk about the war."

"What is there to talk about, how many I've killed, the fighting, how many we lost? Tell me Jolene?"

He made big gestures.

"You see."

"This is more serious. They tried to extinct the human race. I need to know if they are planning a new attack."

"Ok. I saw one, a dead one, rotten really. He had a message on him about you, your father and your sister. He was lying in the backyard. It was disgusting."

"Do you have the message?"

"Here."

I went to the desk. I gave him the note. He read it.

"It's from my mother. They took her."

"Seems like it."

"Why didn't you give me this earlier?"

"Because I didn't know if it was true or false. They can trick you but you tell me they don't exist."

"You think my fathers research were to found info about mom?"

"Her trip down to the hollow, which tunnels they were in yes. Even the truth about what happen to your father. He loved her a lot and wanted his children to have closure."

"Hm. You saw a rotting locust. That made you quiet?"

"It's nothing to brag about when I know I could have lost my whole family in the war."

"We all thought something happen to you. You got hurt or something hurt you."

"I got scared and reality kicked in. I have been pretty blue eyed when I've been on my trips. It was so cool seeing the world, something to be proud over when I really should be proud over COG for saving us and all other participants for help saving humanity. So I could get out and travel than get killed instead."

"True."

"And now helping a friend with his family. That warms my heart."

"I appreciate that."

"You can keep the note. I have scanned it in to the laptop."

"Thank you."

" I'm running a test on the authentic. I got old noted your mother wrote. No luck so far. She could be really hurt so she can't write properly."

"How old do you think the note is?"

"Hard to say. I'm no expert in paper. The locust has probably been lying there since last war ended."

"Do you think mom still lived until than?"

"I doubt it but no one really knew that happen. They say her and the others got killed. I hate to speculate. For all I know they still can be alive."

"How so?"

"Didn't the locust talk about that she knew you were the son of Adam Fenix."

"She could have gotten it from Skorge or the computer."

"Your dad had the maps over all the tunnels. C'mon Marcus."

"You say that dad could have met the queen. Do you know how ridicules that sounds?"

"It's only a theory."

"They we will forget about. I got a distress call from him."

"Yes, I know. We are speaking theories here. You father's work could simple mean that he tried to map the locust nest and network so they could be destroyed like you guys did. Did you retrieve all data?"

"Apparently not since you found more. How did you break through the passwords?"

"Your father used easy passwords, work, you, your mom plus I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say you were. Marcus itched himself around his neck."

"I'm not like my brother."

"You are, as far from your brother you possibly could come."

I walked over to the kitchen again, took a zip from the drink I made earlier. Marcus comes to me.

"Want some? I asked and held to glass in front of him."

"No thank you. I could use some rest though. Will you accompany me?"

"Sure."

We went to bed. We lay face to face.

"You are withholding yourself." Marcus said.

"You love Anya. I can't trash that. Everyone sees how you two look and act around each other."

"We can never be together, Anya and me."

"There is hope. You'll be a lieutenant soon."

"If there is a new war. Will you sign up?"

"Highly unlikely. Unless your sister drags me into it."

"You'll fit for it."

"Yeah sure, a nutty scientist that shouldn't hold a weapon."

Marcus smiled. I had to kiss him. He wasn't late to return it. He laid himself over me. I didn't care at that moment that we were friends. I wanted him and I got him for that moment.

"You know you walked out in just the towel before."

"Yeah I know."

We kissed. He ripped my pj off and entered me. He was so good. I wanted so much more of him. He gave me multiply orgasms.

I woke up a little later with Marcus arm tight around me. The laptop was alarming that it had found something. I took away his arm and went up. I went to the laptop. It was a message that said

" _Can't open the files. Memory too small."_

I knew I had to go back to Marcus father's house.

"Marcus wake up. I said loud."

"What? I heard him mumble."

"I need to take a trip to your father's house. My laptop is too small for the files to open."

"Are you sure you want to back there?"

"I have no choice."

I'm coming with you.

He comes up quickly from the bed. We both got dressed and went. As we approached the house my mind drifted back to the back garden where the locust were. I didn't want to go back there. The house was completely dark. We went down to the basement.

"We should have taken Jack with us." Marcus said.

"There is better use for him at control than here."

The basement was in a mess but we could move around. I plugged my laptop into the main computer.

"The power still works." Marcus said.

"Yeah seems so."

I could see my laptops screen on the big screen. I transferred the files back to Adams computer. I opened up and got astonished about what I got to see. Marcus too.

"Your father's work is really classified and I see why. There is new weapons that is much more powerful than what already exist. More information about the locust, new races, new tunnels that weren't on the map."

"Yeah. Look at those weapons. Marcus said chocked."

"Only need to shot once to kill but too powerful for a gear to hold."

"It's an upgraded lancer, an upgraded gnahser."

"There is an upgrade on all of them. There is a file I can't get into to."

"Let me try."

Marcus opened up the file.

"We need to take this to Hoffman." I said.

"Yeah."

4 months later:

It was with some nervousness I walked in to the assembly hall. I haven't been to New Jacinto since I left a few months earlier. I was wearing a black skirt, long black boots with stiletto hills and a long cardigan. I could hear Col, Hoffman introduce me

"Jolene Baird is back to continue where we are stuck. Here she comes."

My first sight was Richard Prescott. I had contact with him. We slept together though he was married. I didn't feel good about it but he was a great lover. I could also see my brother Damon's surprised face. I knew that he was my brother but that was about it. We shared the same father. We didn't have contact but we both knew we existed. I saw Mickey, my best friend before I left. Marcus looked handsome as ever, even Dom. I went to Hoffman and Richard. Anya was there to. I had never met her in person only heard about her.

"Anya."

"Jolene. Nice to meet you. I like to get started."

"Sure. We'll get you too Fenix estate. How's the new weapon coming up?" Hoffman asked.

"Last test today, shipment tomorrow."

"Good."

We come to Fenix estate. It still didn't look too good.

We came down to the basement. It looked better than upstairs. I started to work on the computer. I turned round and faced Anya

"I have closed down that locust computer."

"Good. Go and get some to eat at the quarters."

"Ok."

Mickey's team transported me. I sat down beside Mickey in the mess hall.

"Let's do some catch up." She said.

"Yes. How are you?"

"Good and you?"

"Could been better tired."

"How is everything going?"

"Great, Marcus looks after me even though I want to stand on my own two feet's."

"I know what it feels like."

"Jolene can you come for a second?" Richard asked.

"Sure."

I went in to his office and closed the door behind me. I went to him and we hugged. He kissed me deeply.

"Missed you girl."

"Me you."

I felt one of his hands going underneath my skirt

"No underwear as I asked."

"Hm."

Richard lifted me up. We moved towards the wall that made it easier for us. He entered me and moved slowly at first. I almost got an orgasm at once.

"Have my baby. He whispered in my ear."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You are married. I'm just your mistress. It wouldn't look good."

"I don't care. I love you."

We kissed and he comes inside me.

"Sleep at my place tonight?"

"Ok."

I jumped down tried to keep it inside and not dripping down my legs. It wouldn't look to good.

"Do they suspect anything?"

"Who?"

"Your friends."

"My friends know in Gorasnaya but not here. I think Mikela Fenix has some suspicions."

"Talk to her."

"I will."

"What will you do now?"

"Be at the command center and go through Adams and mine data some more. Hang out with Mikela before she goes out again."

"I see you at my place than."

"Yes."

We kissed one last time before I left. Mickey stood outside the door.

"I'm to escort you to command."

"Ok."

"You two had sex ha?"

"Yes, we are lovers."

"But he is married." She said concerned.

"I know. It makes it more difficult. He wants me to have his baby."

"And you said?"

"No, I can't, it wouldn't look good. I wouldn't feel good either."

"At least half of your head is at its right place."

Later that night:

I knocked on Richards door. I had changed into a dress but had other clothes in my bag. He opened with a smile on his face.

"You are beautiful."

"Thank you."

I walked in and he couldn't keep his eyed from me.

"Welcome to my place. Isn't much but enough."

"It's cute."

"I'm so glade you come"

He come up behind me and hugged me. I was looking at the sight of Jacinto beneath.

"I wish I had married you instead."

"Haha. You wouldn't have lasted a minute with me."

"Possibly not. How was your day?"

"Good, yours?"

"Good. A lot to do but I thought about you."

"My mind skipped to you too."

I turned around. We kissed.

"You look tired. Lets go to bed." He said

"So quickly?"

"Yeah."

He started to kiss me long my neck. I gasped for air. I took my dress off. I was completely naked.

"You have a beautiful body that is all mine tonight."

"Hm."

I lay down in bed. Richard undressed and comes to me. We kissed than he teased my nipples. He always did that when we had all night long making love. I could feel his touch my entrance but never go in.

"Please now." I begged.

"Not yet. We have all night."

We kissed. I hanged on to him. Finally he pushed inside to my joy. We rolled around so I got to ride him.

"You are so good baby."

I went down and kissed him.

Next day at the command center:

Mikela walked beside me

"So how was your night?"

"Great"

"No children?"

"No"

"You need to break up with him. I know but it's hard. I want to but I think I've become addicted to our great sex. I think I have to start sleeping with others too but I don't want to become a whore."

"I understand."

We come to the reception. Marcus and Dom were there.

"What are you two talking about?" Marcus asked.

"Sex." I said.

"Right. You are sleeping with the chairman."

"How did you know?"

"Everyone knows around here. Why a married man? Why him? Marcus asked upset of some reason."

"Great sex and we ended up having it after a convention. We both were at the bar."

"Too many drinks?" Dom asked

"Yes".

"Damon is not too happy." Marcus said

"Ok."

"Just ok?"

"What do you want me to say? I have never spoken to him in my entire life. All I know is that he is my half brother. Excuse me I have to get back to work."

"I'll come with you." Marcus said.

"Whatever."

We went to the computer room. No one was there. Marcus said.

"You just left."

"I had to."

I looked in his eyes.

"Marcus you are in love with Anya. I should go back home."

"Gorasnaya is destroyed. Half of mainland anyway."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it happened last night when you were with Prescott."

"You still could have told me."

"Do you remember the hours before you left? What you told me."

"I wanted to marry you yeah. I remember. I could feel my cheeks going red."

"I like you but you have Anya as I said too." I said

"How come you got interested in my fathers work?"

"Long story. I find your fathers work interesting and important. "

"So did he too."

"I'm not him Marcus. I want us to survive."

"Me too. Just don't forget about us ok?"

"No way. Mickey will remind me."

I laid my arms around his neck and hugged him. He stiffened up.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's ok. Is not just used to…."

"I understand."

I let go and continued with my work. I remembered our night. He had changed.

"How is the new weapon?" I asked.

"Great. You have done well."

"Hope so. It's a weapon I would have chosen."

"Hm. Are you going to have a baby with the chairman or what?"

"No, I'm not. I want to have yours though but that will never happen."

"We'll see about that."

"Hm. Do you understand this on the screen."

"Can't say I do."

Aloud banging on the door interrupted us. Marcus opened. Dom stood there

"The locust is attacking. We need you."

"Coming. Jolene, stay here and lock this door."

"Yes."

Marcus ran away with Dom behind him. I locked the door and hoped they come back safely.

Later that night:

It knocked on the door into my little apartment in Adams Fenix estate. I went to open. It was Marcus.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"Anya said you stayed at the estate so I come to check on you."

"Thanks."

"Is my sister here?"

"No, she's out. She'll some back later."

"You like it here?"

"It's ok."

I went after him inside. He had his civilian clothes on

"Dom says hello."

"Say hello back. What do you think about being back here?"

"It's ok. Not too many happy memories."

"I see. Want something to eat or drink?"

"I'm good."

I was bold and went to Marcus and kissed him.

"I know why you are here."

He breathed out. He was busted.

"Are you going you going to make up for your offer?"

"May be."

"Are you always this withdrawn now days?"

"Yes."

I walked away.

"Jolene wait."

"What?"

"I did not upset you or anything?"

"No, not at all. I can't force you into anything you don't want to do."

"Come here."

I went to him again. He kissed me deeply. He lifted me up and walked to my bed. We had eye contact all the way. He let me down gently on the bed. The clothed flew off.

"One question?" He asked

"What?"

"Did you let Prescott come inside you?"

"Yes but I took a day after pill."

"Good."

We kissed and I felt his weight on me. I loved it.

"Don't think I'm some kind of whore. I said to Marcus and looked him in the eyes."

"I don't. No one think you are."

"That's good."

It was strange seeing Marcus without his do-rag. He had such soft hair. He was a great lover too. Better than Richard. Afterwards I lay on his chest.

"You surprised me there little one." Marcus said

"Yeah. I intend to do that. Thanks for making my dream come true once more."

"It was too bad you moved away. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too but you seem being all right."

"Yeah, I'm ok. Damon wants to get to know you."

"Really. I thought he hated my guts because of dad."

"He's you big brother no matter what."

"True."

I kissed him.

One month later.

"Ah fuck. I said to myself in the bathroom. Someone opened the door."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Hey Mickey. I'm pregnant."

"It's only a day until we ship out."

"I know, no time for an abortion. Fuck"

"Who is the father?"

"Your brother. We had a one nighter."

"It's good thing our gear is so big. You can hide it."

"Promise you won't tell anyone."

"I promise. Dom might ask though."

"It's not his concern."

We were training with Delta squad. I stood in a bush puking my guts out. Dom stood by Mikela.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's pregnant."

"She's what? With whom?"

"Marcus. Don't tell. I promised her not to tell."

"I can't keep this from him."

"Yes you can and you will. He has enough on his mind already."

"Mikela?" Dom said upset

"Dom please."

"Ok I promise. Are you going to tell Marcus?"

"No, the only one that's going to do that is Jolene herself."

I went back to them.

"You all right?" Mickey asked.

"Yes now I am. I shouldn't have eaten the extra."

I could see Doms look. Mikela had told him. I didn't bring it up."

"we should get moving before we become targets". I said.

4 months later.

"We are going to meet up with delta squad. Mikela announced."

"Are they having ammo?" Ken asked

"Yes, otherwise we wouldn't have met up with them."

"Good." I said.

Ken walked in front of Mikela and me.

"So are you anxious to meet Marcus?"

"No"

"You haven't told him."

"No"

Mikela looked at me.

"He's together with Anya. I said looking at her and stepped up my pace."

"And you don't want to break them up?"

"No."

We come to the meeting place. It was quiet but we all knew by now that appearance could play.

"Delta, Golf-team at the location." Mikela said in the comms.

I could see the guys coming up from their hidings.

"Marcus." Mikela said.

"Sis, how are you?"

"Could be better. Anya said you have Ammo."

"Yepp."

I stood in the background. Dom comes towards me.

"Hey Jolene? How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Could been better. So how are you holding up?"

"Ok. Out of ammo."

"Should you even be working?"

"Not you too! What do you know?"

"Something that is hard keeping from my best friend."

"It is a mistake. He is in love with Anya and I don't want to interfere with that."

"So when are you due?"

"In four months. If I survive so to say."

"Due for what?" Marcus comes and asks.

"Nothing." I said and walked away.

Marcus looked at Dom.

"Jolene wait." He said

"I need to get some ammo. We shouldn't be here very much longer."

I got some ammo and loaded my weapon. At the same time we got attacked.

"Locust twelve a clock. "

I hid behind a wall. Marcus comes beside me.

"Tell me what's going on. I could see on Dom's face something's was up with you."

"I don't think it's time for it right now."

"You tell me now or you all come with us until you do."

"Personal matters do not fit in here."

I threw away a grenade.

"Tell me Jolene." Growled Marcus

"I'm pregnant. 5months, our little one nightstand become a mistake."

"Jolene c'mon." Mikela called.

"I'm coming; I can even give you and Anya the baby."

I ran away and followed my squad without Marcus having a word in the matter.

Some days later:

We come back to base. Marcus and Anya sat together. I just walked pass them. Marcus looked after me. Dom comes after me

"Jol, Wait."

"No, I need a shower and some time alone. I walked into the girl's quarters. Dom stopped follows me."

An hour later I walked out to the mess hall. It was empty. I took what was left and sat down at a round table. I looked down at the food while I ate. I heard someone drag a chair out and a vibration in the table. I looked up and there were Marcus. I breathed out.

"You left before I could say something."

"There is nothing to say. Where is Anya?" I asked.

"At command. She got called in."

"Ok."

It got quiet.

"Surprise, surprise. I thought you were asking me to go to hell"

He looked at me.

"What? "I asked at the same time I took a bite of the food.

He didn't answer. I finished eating and was on my way when he grabbed my wrist.

"Let go off me." I said angry and we looked into each other's eyes.

"Where are you going to do now after everything?" Marcus asked

"Home. To what is left. Grandma's house. You take care of your sister."

Marcus didn't let go. I looked down at my wrist.

"Marcus let go."

"You are staying here with us."

"No, I'm not. I going home."

He let go and I walked out.

4 months later:

Marcus was in his car out his way to me. I sat down at the porch with a cup of tea. The car stopped behind mine and Marcus stepped out. I could fell myself getting angry. I had told him to leave me alone. He comes up the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You are close to birth and I want to be there."

"No need to."

"Jolene will you give up. We did this together and I don't want my child to be without a father like I was."

I stood up. My water broke.

"I come in the right time." Marcus said.

"I didn't even feel a pain."

"Let's go to the hospital. I'll drive. You are packed? I nodded.

It was a brutal ten-hour birth but a beautiful baby boy comes out the world. Dom comes in to my room with flowers. Marcus was at my side.

"Marc, Anya is outside"

"Ok. I'll go out to her."

It was just Dom and I left in the room.

"The others send congrats."

"Thank you."

"So what did it become?"

"A boy. I named him Adam after Marcus father."

"Nice. Jol can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Do you still have feelings for Marcus?"

"I always had but I know I'll never get him. I got a piece at least but I don't want to be the third wheel. Adam and myself will live our own lives."

"I don't think Marcus will allow that, neither will I."

"Dom, I'm a mistake. A desperate moment."

"You could have done an abortion. "

"Were going to but the war happen. I thought I would get a miscarriage with all the stress."

"But it didn't happen."

"No."

Anya and Marcus entered the room. I could see Anya's disappointed eyes. They come to bed.

"Do you want to hold him?" I asked Anya

"Sure?"

Adam didn't mind. Marcus stood beside. They looked like a perfect family. I couldn't hold myself.

"Do you want to adopt him?"

"Jolene I couldn't. You are his mother."

"You and Marcus are a perfect family. "

I could see in Marcus eyes he didn't like the idea.

"I don't know Jolene." She said hesitated.

"It's not going to happen." Marcus said angry.

"Can Marcus and me have a minute alone?" I asked.

"Sure. Anya said and was about to give Adam back."

"Take him with you. Dom can hold you company."

They walked out. Marcus and me looked at the door. Soon as it closed he said.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No just doing what's right."

"You know very well this isn't right."

"Marcus, we did something wrong."

"You are going to stay as his mother. Whatever feeling there is between us."

"There is none from you part. I might have but I know I'll never get you. I don't want to be on you conscious. "

"You will be anyway. I do have feelings for you too otherwise we hadn't slept together."

"You can't have two. Right now am I only your son's mother and that's it."

"Sorry but we'll have contact for the rest of our lives. I appreciate what you are trying to do for Anya but she'll be Adams mother too."

"That is what I want. I don't want her to feel left out."

"Than we both are on the same side."

THE END


End file.
